


Across The Room

by Gab_brown



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flirting, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_brown/pseuds/Gab_brown
Summary: 2007ish. Andy receives an invite out of nowhere and it might turn out to be more deliberate than she initially thinks. Can she handle some eye sex after more than one glass of champagne?A queer fairytale.Completely unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.





	Across The Room

Across the Room

———

Andy traced her finger around the ring of her champagne flute as Edwin Colette ranted in her ear about his latest delivery of fabrics from Saudi. He was yet to take a breath, he was that aggravated. He failed to notice that Andy was not at all listening, her face all but vacant except for the stare she was sending across the room.

It had been eight months since she left Runway, nine months since Nate left. Eight months since she had seen Miranda Priestly.

She saw her now.

Her shoulders were ever so slightly chiseled, a slight swell to them across the top before they dipped down into her clavicle. Her neck extended what seemed like endlessly up into the hair line at the back of her skull, a silvery careless coiffe that had been perfected over the years. Her back rippled ever so slightly with muscle definition, she must have kept up with the trainer that Andy had found her almost a year ago. Miranda somehow shone. Not from any product or lighting- rather she emitted some kind of special light that reached every corner of the room.

It may have been the fourth glass of champagne in Andy’s hand but all she could think of was placing her lips anywhere on that shiny skin less than half the room away.

“...Andy?”

She jolted back to the conversation she was supposedly taking part of and shook her head.

“Sorry Eddy, can I catch up with you later? Just have to get to the ladies room.”

She had already started walking away as he muttered his agreement.

The last eight months had done wonders for Andy’s confidence. She still maintained a size four dress size and tonight wore a sequin-dripping plum gown with a plunging neckline and 4 inch Louboutins. This time last year she was tip-toeing around behind Miranda whispering to her the names of people Andy herself was now shaking hands with. This gave Andy the confidence to stride across the room with her head held high, but not quite to turn and look Miranda in the eye.

She made it to the Ladies room without incident and locked herself in a cubicle, exhaling deeply. As she calmed down she rested her forehead on the door.

How on earth did she end up at Miranda’s annual benefit more drunk than sober and pining after a fifty year old female who used to be her terror-inducing boss?

Too much wine, Andy thought.

She managed to collect herself and with a steely resolve she left the toilet stall. There were two young models standing at the vanity giggling about something they were whispering back and forth. Andy stepped out to the corridor, where she wasn’t being looked at or bumped into.

11:14PM- time to go home.  
  
Andy busied herself with her cell phone, finding the number for the car service she had hired for the night- it was time to be picked up.

“Andréa.”

Andy’s eyes darted up as she dropped her phone to the floor, without her head or neck moving- almost not believing it could be possible. She saw what looked like custom Jimmy Choo’s and probably the most alluring pair of legs she could remember ever seeing. The toe of the left Jimmy Choo moved over the cell phone, to trap it on the ground. Andy bit the bullet and followed those legs north.

“M-Miranda. Hello.”

“Did you really think it polite to leave a party without greeting the host Andréa?”

Was that... teasing in her tone?

No. This was Miranda finally taking her shot to make Andy pay for Paris.

“Well no but the host looked far too busy for lowly old me and I doubt she’d even remember my name.”

Andy sound more confident than she felt. Miranda took a step closer.

“Oh Andréa, you should know better than anyone I always know the names of my guests.”

“Ah yes, how could I forget the duties of being your assistant? Imagine how the guests would feel without your assistant whispering every name in your ear.”

Miranda took another step closer, Andy could now see the faint lines at the corners of her eyes. They hadn’t been there last year.

“Do you see an assistant here now?”

That made Andy bite her tongue. Why was Miranda here talking to Andy alone?

”Confusing isn’t it? An ex assistant receives an invite to the most exclusive event of the year and I choose to speak to her alone, in an abandoned corridor after she spent the better part of two hours ogling me across the room?”

Andy blushed. Miranda was now close enough that she could feel her breath on her face as she whispered her scathing words.

How had Andy ended up on the guest list after all? Her brows came together in confusion.

“Oh Andréa, surely you remember that I invite everyone personally.”

Andy stared into the icy orbs no less than eight inches from her face. Realisation dawned on her that maybe she hadn’t been mistakenly invited.

Miranda leaned in now, what was happening?

A drunken laugh suddenly broke through the air as the now forgotten bathroom door hurled open and the two young models hurled out towards the pair. They were falling over themselves but managed to remain stoic in Miranda’s presence. 

As the young girls walked past the two women Andy took a step back.

”I- I have to go, I’m sorry.”

”Andréa. Wait.”

”I’m sorry, I really do have to go.”

Andy bent over to collect her gown as she walked away. 

Miranda took two steps after the brunette but then stopped. She watch the younger woman hurry down the stairs towards the main hall. She pressed her fingers to her lips in a soft touch, bewildered by what had almost happened. 

A light on the floor to the left caught her eye. Andréa’s phone, which was silently ringing. Miranda walked across the plush Persian carpet to pick the thing up. 

She opened the flip phone after it gave its final ring, studying it. A plan formed in her mind. She snapped the phone shut and put it in her purse.

 


End file.
